Predators and Prey
by CablesAndCrack
Summary: The Birds of Prey find themselves trapped on an island hunted by Killer Shark and his queens. As they fight fallen team mates, they find their bonds tested to the limits. Warning: Contains heavy sex and violence throughout.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: ****Requested by CMR Rosa, Plotted by CablesandCrack and CMR Rosa, Written by CablesAndCrack. This is a beginning of an ongoing saga. Not sure how many chapters it will be. This one is mostly set-up, expect more sex in the next chapters.**

_"Hello Zinda," Killer Shark grinned. Lady Blackhawk tried to stumble to her feet, disorientated from the lack of oxygen having just swum here with Huntress. Huntress lay unconscious besides her. "Oh no, don't get up," he laughed and she felt a syringe plunge into the back of her neck. "There you go, you just need some rest. Let the drugs do their thing." He laughed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell into his arms. "Sleep tight, my queen..." he whispered._

The ramp of the jet opened up on the jungle island and the extended roster of the Birds of Prey exited. Front and centre was their wheelchair-bound leader: Oracle. "Alright team," she called, "You've all got the idea for why we're here by now. We believe this island hides a computer system that orchestrates the operations of the Dark Side club. You're all here because I have no idea what defences it will have."

She was surrounded by the allies she'd been able to assemble for the mission. It was her most trusted ally and best friend who spoke up first: Black Canary. "If you need all the firepower you can get, where and Zinda and Helena?" There were murmurs of agreement from the crowd. "Huntress and Lady Blackhawk were in pursuit of an old enemy called Killer Shark and have yet to return. I assume they're just tying up their loose ends," Oracle answered, "I 'm sure there are enough of us here to get the job done."

Black Canary nodded her acceptance. Oracle's eyes surveyed the faces of her team for doubt or fear. Misfit and Gypsy looked excited, Batwoman and Black Canary looked foreboding, Catwoman and Lady Shiva showed nothing in their faces, and it was impossible to read The Question or Batgirl.

_Killer Shark had Zinda right where he wanted her, beneath him. The Blackhawk costume would have to go and he took great pleasure in peeling it away from her soaking wet body. In her underwear, Zinda was a fine creature and Killer Shark felt many thoughts and ideas enter his mind as he looked over her impressive body. He traced his finger along her chest until he reached her breasts. The firm rack filled his hands and he squeezed tightly. One of his hands detached itself from her boobs and gently flew down to her panties, slipping inside. The rubbing on her clitoris, awoke Zinda. She looked up confused at Killer Shark as words started to form on her lips. "My Love?"_

Renee Montoya's ears were ringing as she pushed herself off the ground. Spluttering and coughing surrounded her and it didn't take long for the Question to realize why. The jet they came on had just exploded, trapping them there until they could find another means of transport. The Question glanced over at Batwoman, concern filling her eyes beneath her faceless mask. Kate Kane nodded that she was alright and the Question breathed a sigh of relief. "Well that escalated quickly," Misfit announced, and was answered by a glare from Oracle, who was being helped back into her wheelchair by Gypsy and Black Canary.

_"Where is she?" Huntress' angry voice shouted at Killer Shark from behind him. "Take me to Zinda now you creepy little freak or I'll harpoon you into the afterlife!" she snarled. "Ha! Such witty banter!" Killer Shark laughed at the hopeless rage that ran through the purple-clad vigilante. A fist clobbered into the back of Helena's head and she fell to the ground with a shriek. "I was starting to think you'd never show... there's someone I've been eagerly waiting to introduce you to. Huntress, I'd like to meet my one true love..." Killer Shark was literally prancing about with joy and excitement now. As Huntress turned she could see why he was so excited. "My Queen!" Killer Shark announced and sure enough, Zinda stood there dressed in a costume similar to Killer Sharks, her blonde hair flowing down her back and a lust-filled glint in her eyes._

"What the hell was that?" Catwoman demanded, "It was like they knew we were coming!" Oracle silenced the reformed criminal with a wave of her hand. "It was likely just a defence protocol. We just need to be prepared for anything. "What? Like that?" Gypsy cried out and their eyes followed her pointing finger to seven illuminated female figures watching them, dressed as queens of Killer Shark...

_KIller Shark sat cross-legged in his submarine as he watched his queen spanking their prisoner. Huntress was gagged and tied up and now being subjected to a harsh spanking from her former teammate. Killer Shark was laughing like a child, all of this a massive game to him. Then the submarine stopped and Killer Shark knew they had arrived._

_Out of the submarine, Zinda lead him to where his grandfather's treasure was hidden. "My king, it's with great pleasure that I present to you..." Killer Shark snickered when she said the word pleasure, "The Treasure!" She announced. Killer Shark wiped a tear of joy from his eye. "Did you know the original plan was to kill you after you showed me the treasure. But I can't do it. I can't bring myself to kill you or your little friend. You're both so... heh... pretty. Did you know there's no way to make a small batch of gramp's queen serum. I've got enough to last a lifetime. 2 lifetimes. What do you say? Would you mind terribly if you had to share me with another queen? The three of us together for the rest of our lives?"_

_His eyes closed and his face moved closer to hers, his lips closing in. "That would be..." Zinda answered, "...fine." And then their lips connected in a passionate kiss. In seconds they were rolling on the ground, stripping each other. He took great pleasure when he pulled away his underwear and attached her lips to his penis. He groaned out uncontrollably as she sucked on him hard. Somewhere in her head though, an almost inaudible voice was screaming at her. A fate worse than death._

_Back on his ship, Killer Shark sat in his captain's chair with Huntress lying unconscious in her underwear on his lap while the serum took its effect on her. He was absentmindedly stroking her black hair as he spoke to the shadowed figure on the screen in front of him. "While I appreciate the Dark Side Club's offer, I really don't think I have the resources..." he protested but the figure interrupted him. "We have the resources. We will lure them to an island provided to you so you can pick them off one by one and take them to be yours. All we ask is that you take Oracle out of the game."_

_Killer Shark considered his offer and he was vaguely aware of Helena Bertinelli stirring. If she was anything like Zinda she would be hungry for him as soon as she awoke. "I have two queens," he explained, "But I don't think that will be enough to take on the Birds of Prey." The figure was silent then the image on the screen shifted to five supervillains chained and struggling. "Then let us provide you with more queens..." he said and Killer Shark's eyes lit up as he surveyed his new subjects: Harley Queen, Cheetah, Poison Ivy, Cheshire and Killer Frost. He nodded to say they had a deal and the screen went blank. Then he felt Huntress pawing at his chest needily. "Okay then darling," he smirked as he kissed her and tore away her knickers..._

The Birds, still recovering from the explosion found themselves less than evenly matched with the queens. Ivy already had Batwoman on her knees for her, and Harley was beating on Black Canary with a hammer. The others didn't fare very well either. Lady Shiva got a few good hits in on Killer Frost before one of Huntress' arrows pierced her shoulder.

Oracle ordered a retreat and Misfit 'bounced' away. Gypsy grabbed Oracle and followed in suit. One by one the birds were teleported to safety by Gypsy, to a cave Misfit, their youngest member, had found. There were no casualties this time, but it was far from a victory. "They're here," Zinda said calmly into her communicator. "Excellent," Killer Shark's voice slithered back and was followed by soberingly evil laughter...


	2. Chapter 2

Killer Shark lay on his back surrounded by monitors. Surveillance cameras reported back to his control room with feeds of everything that was happening on his island. He wasn't paying much attention at the moment though because he was laying on his back as one of his favourite queens gave him a blowjob. The black hair of the Huntress swished from side to side as her head bobbed up and down on his erect penis.

He moaned and groaned as she worked his dick quickly and efficiently with a subservient passion. He wasn't paying any attention to the screen that showed the Birds of Prey gathered in their cave. The queens that were in the field would find them soon enough, and the longer this game dragged out, the more fun Killer Shark had. He was vaguely aware of his team of queens closing in on the cave. Led by the original queen: Lady Blackhawk, the villainesses were equally spectacular.

His eyes fluttered shut as his memory fluttered back to his meeting with them. They had been dropped off by the Dark Side club at the island. He'd immediately injected them with his queen serum and sent them as a team to explore the island, led by Lady Blackhawk. He'd kept one behind though, Cheetah. The Feisty tigress was to be his next plaything.

In the centre of the island was where the castle-like structure stood that served as Killer Shark's fortress. It was there that could be found what he affectionately referred to as The Sex Dungeon. He had been eager to experiment with the attractive feline and had tied her up, with chains and a ball gag then fucked her on all fours. He'd been quite proud of his performance and enjoyed thrusting in and out of her ass. When he untied her she was very supportive of him as well. His queens all doted on him.

The next to taste his love was Harley Queen. He found the clown-themed villain hilarious and enjoyed screwing her immensely. Rather than the dungeon, it was his bedroom that he nailed Harley in. The cute blonde had dressed as a French maid and even tried to do the accent for him, with limited success. After she had 'accidentally' torn off Killer Shark's clothes he had 'punished' the naughty servant with a good harsh spanking. The cheeky blonde had then begged him to let her apologize with a suck of his cock. He was happy to let her.

Cheshire was next on the list and the acrobatic villain proved to be a worthy conquest. Killer Frost's ice-cold touch was equally arousing and he banged her even harder. Poison Ivy was the one who he gave the best treatment to though. He had received information from the Dark Side Club that his serum left a small helpless part of their brain aware of what was happening but unable to do anything about it. This had made Killer Shark more horny than anything else he had tried.

The irony that Poison Ivy's career had been driven by turning men into helpless sex toys but she know found herself a man's sex toy did not escape Killer Shark's attention as he fucked her with all his might in the dungeon. He spent a whole day with her chained to a wall and him fucking her all he could. The gorgeous green-skinned redhead had moaned and groaned with pleasure but the cruel grin on his face was for the benefit of the part of her that would still be resisting him.

Killer Shark groaned out as he reached his climax and came in Huntress' mouth. Huntress was the only queen he'd kept behind at the castle. In a cage in the corner was Cheetah, kept on a chain, purring for affection. It was her playtime now. Rather than realise her from the cage, he sent the half-naked Helena Bertinelli into the cage to be the Cheetah's plaything for the next few hours.

Meanwhile in the cave, the Queens had attacked but this time the Birds of Prey were ready for them and they outnumbered the shark servants. The Birds of Prey were able to fight off the predators but not without a casualty. As the broken heroines moved out, to find a new hiding place, they all felt a slight pain in their chests at the thought of their teleporter Gypsy, now in the clutches of Killer Shark.

"We need a change of tactics," Catwoman declared. Everyone looked up. "They're not holding back, and we're going to get out of this with our dignity intact then neither can we." Canary glared at the cat-burglar. "You're not suggesting we kill them? They're not in their right minds. We're the heroes here, you need to remember that." Catwoman scoffed at Black Canary's outburst. "Well, if you lot want to stay and follow the orders of these two," she pointed at Oracle and Canary, "Then be my guest. But if you actually want to get out of this then I suggest you follow me."

With that said, Selina stalked off into the darkness that was falling with night on the island. There was silence. No-one was too surprised when Lady Shiva followed. Then the hard choices were made. For Misfit there was no question, her loyalty was to Oracle, her mentor. Batgirl on the other hand, had to accept Catwoman made a good point. She couldn't allow herself to be violated in this way. She knew it was survival of the fittest. She followed Catwoman.

"Hello Heroines!" Killer Shark's voice boomed across the island from hidden speakers, audible by all. "I just thought I should let you know something. My queen serum that you will all soon be experiencing is a gift of sex and paradise but I'm afraid there is one drawback. It's not quite perfect. There will always be a small part of you that remembers who you are. Part of you, completely helpless... will always scream." He laughed. "You'll have to excuse me, my queens have brought me someone new to play with." There was a click and it fell silent in the dark jungleland again.

Batwoman knew where she stood, alongside the heroes of the Birds of Prey, but it really hit her hard when the Question turned away and followed Catwoman. "Renee..." she called out and the Question turned to face her. Silence. The Question shook her head as an apology and disappeared into the darkness. Batwoman had heard Killer Shark just like the rest but she couldn't believe they would leave. She'd thought Batgirl of good character but the fact that her lover had turned away from her. That hurt more than anything Killer Shark could do ever would...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: ****Teleportation isn't usually one of Gypsy's powers that people think of, but she did seem to have it in her first appearance. Anon, to send me a story request, just post it as a review, or if you have an account you can message me, either is fine. Guest, I have seen your request and I am baring it in mind, sorry I didn't get a chance to respond sooner, so you can stop posting the same request on different stories, I'm seen them now. Finally, Tuneer, I'm glad you're enjoying it, I hope this chapter was worth the wait, and I'll talk to Helena, Dinah and Selina about what they are prepared to do... ;)**

Gypsy's eyes flickered open. She was in a dark round chamber with no doors she could percieve, illuminated solely by a thin stream of white light shining down from a hole in the ceiling. The silhouette of Killer Shark loomed down at her, laughing. Gypsy glanced down at her costume. It was clean and fresh. Killer Shark registered her confusion, stepping forwards into the light, and dropping down into the chamber. "I keep a copy of all your costumes so I can sleep with you in them. That's how I like to have my queens the first time.

Two more figures joined Killer Shark. Huntress and Lady Blackhawk. Gypsy felt her heart sink as she saw not just the costumes of queens but the passionately loyal expressions of queens also. "Huntress..." she begged anyway, "Remember who you are." Killer Shark chuckled. "Huntress my dear," he grinned, "Tell her who you are." "I am yours. I belong to Killer Shark." There was a smile forming on her face as she said it, as if being the property of Killer Shark was a great honour.

"Zinda..." Gypsy tried again. "You are desperate aren't you," Killer Shark laughed. "You see Gypsy, I know all about you and your team from my benefactors. I know your strengths and weaknesses. Your teleportation was a threat to my game that had to be removed. Therefore you had to be the first to fall."

Her teleportation was her only chance at escape. Gypsy closed her eyes and focused but nothing happened. "That collar around your neck prohibits your powers and it will continue to until you are given the queen serum and become loyal." "Huntress, Lady Blackhawk. You are great heroes. You need to remember!" Gypsy cried out. "You're a bit of a butt-kisser, aren't you," Killer Shark was trembling with anticipation and glee. "If you wanted to kiss their butts, all you had to do was ask."

As if ordered to, Lady Blackhawk grabbed Gypsy's arms, holding them behind her and forcing her to her knees. Huntress turned away and bent over, her ass pressing into Gypsy's face. "Kiss all you want..." Killer Shark sneered. Gypsy hated to admit it but Huntress did have a fine ass. She heard a zip sound. Huntress stepped aside and Gypsy was facing Killer Shark's erect penis.

Huntress gripped the back of Gypsy's head and forced it forwards onto her master's hard cock while Zinda still held Gypsy in place. Killer Shark cackled as his dick was engulfed by the exotic heroine's mouth. It was only brief though, then he pulled back, zipping his flies up again. "A literal taste of what is to come," he laughed. "My Queens, inject her with the serum and prepare her to serve me. Be very rough."

Huntress and Lady Blackhawk may have been called back to 'groom' Gypsy but the other queens were still very active. Catwoman, The Question, Lady Shiva and Batgirl were set up elsewhere but Oracle, Canary, Batwoman and Misfit were hiding in a small cave, sheltering from the rain in the darkness of night, unaware that Harley Queen, Poison Ivy, Cheshire and Killer Frost were on their way towards them.

Oracle, Batwoman and Misfit were sleeping, Black Canary was on watch. The blonde heard something outside and stepped into the rain to investigate. She could see nothing but she knew she'd heard something so she pressed on into the sheets of descending water. Ice smashed into her wrists, freezing her hands to a nearby tree. Killer Frost smirked. To add insult to injury, Harley Queen spanked her fellow blonde. "Good fishing weather this," she grinned, "We caught a big one."

Poison Ivy and Cheshire entered the cave unseen by the sleeping heroes. Ivy's vines rose from the ground like preying tentacles and wrapped around Oracle. Barbara was awoken from her sleep by the attack but bound helplessly to the wall. "You and Canary are to be taken last, our king's orders," Cheshire explained. "Lucky bitch," Ivy taunted.

The action had awoken the other two and both Batwoman and Misfit swung into action. They both launched themselves at Cheshire, knocking the jade ninja backwards. Ivy stood by the helpless Oracle, watching with a smirk. Cheshire kicked up, her heel connecting with Misfit's forehead and sending her flying backwards into a heap on the floor. Kate Kane's knuckles pounded into Cheshire. Ivy chuckled.

As Killer Frost stood watching with a smile and Harley kept bringing her palm to Canary's ass-cheeks, Dinah could take it no longer. A canary cry shattered the ice holding her wrists and she swung around, her feet lifting off the ground and each foot landing a different target, knocking both her assailants down.

"You always were a D-List villain Frost," she exclaimed, her palm shooting into Killer Frost's chin. "And you Harley," she spun around to face the clown, "You're nothing but Joker's bitch." Harley feigned shock. "The little hero used a naughty word!" Harley produced a hammer out of nowhere and swung it at Dinah's head, but the fast vigilante dodged out of the way. "And for your information missy, Mr J had nothing on my King Killer."

She didn't know whether it was the dark atmosphere that Killer Shark had created but when Dinah slapped Harley across the face and Harley stumbled forwards, it seemed only natural to add a spank to Harley's ass before pushing her to the ground and knocking her out cold with a fist to the back of the head. Canary took a second to catch her breath then, hearing the sounds of battle from the cave, rushed back to her teammates.

Misfit tried to push herself to her feet but it was in vain, Ivy's vines had spouted up to hold her down as well. Batwoman was proving to be more than a match for Cheshire though, matching blow for blow. Then Black Canary returned, joining the fight also. Ivy sighed. "Come on Cheshire," she shouted, "We have what we came for, let's bolt." Cheshire nodded, spinning her hips around and landing a kick on each of her opponents before rushing towards Misfit. The vines retracted just in time for the villain to snatch her off the ground and carry her off with her. Ivy waved and was gone also. "Dammit!" Canary cursed.

Charlotte had been knocked out soon after Cheshire stole her from the cave. When she awoke she was tied to a wooden pole, being carried through the jungle by the four queens that had attacked the cave. "Baby bird doesn't have her teammates to help her anymore," Harley taunted. "And no way to fly back to her nest," Ivy added. Misfit grinned. "Wanna bet?"

Charlotte Gage-Radcliffe teleported off the pole, or 'bounced' as she called it. Another bounce took her further away still. "She's getting away!" Harley screamed. Killer Frost snarled. The plant life of the jungle responded to Ivy's call, blocking Misfit's escape. Ivy stepped forwards, her queen costume now replaced by a thin veil of leaves to hide her privates. She blew the young heroine a kiss and pheromones splashed over her young body. The plants retracted and Misfit took the opportunity to run and bounce as far away as she could. "Why'd you let her escape?" Killer Frost demanded. "Because after that kiss, she's going to find her teammates' attitudes to her a lot different..." Ivy grinned.

Oracle was cursing as Black Canary and Batwoman cut away the vines, to release her. "Damn Killer Shark and his game," she spat as Dinah helped her back into her wheelchair. Before either of her teammates could respond, the speakers around the island crackled into life. The sounds of purring, accompanied by Killer Shark's grunting was broadcast.

Killer Shark kept thrusting his hips back and forth into Cheetah's tight ass and she, on all fours, kept purring with delight. "Hello Birds of Prey!" he called out between thrusts, panting for breath. "You know, at first I was just in this for the treasure. But I ended up with your two beautiful teammates and they were really great booty. That got me thinking about what I wanted now that I have the treasure. I was rich before then, no what I needed was adventure with great rewards, more booty. And I must say, the Birds of Prey have some great booty's."

He moaned out as he finished in Cheetah's butt and the drugged Gypsy was dragged in by Huntress. "Here's some nice booty now. It must really tear you up that you lost Gypsy. And now little Misfit is as lost and outcast as her name would suggest. You should all try to get some sleep. I'll be coming for another one of you tomorrow... Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to screw Gypsy and Huntress is going to film it to show to the next one of you I capture... Sweet dreams."


	4. Chapter 4

Killer Shark's hips rose and fell over and over until Gypsy was nothing more than a panting naked wreck on his floor. He grinned at her. "That was a good initiation," he commented. "I live to serve," she answered obediently. "Killer Frost will show you to your room," Killer Shark said casually, getting to his feet. She nodded and left him. Killer Shark took a moment to catch his breath but found he had no desire to sleep tonight. He sent for Huntress, Harley and Ivy.

Catwoman eyed the crate suspiciously. Both teams had found a large wooden crate waiting for them. It was still night so they weren't expecting an attack but they didn't know what to expect from the box. Silently, Shiva eased open the box to reveal its contents. Supplies. Clearly Killer Shark was adding a new element to the game. There was food in there, vitally, and sleeping bags. But there were also some interesting items.

Oracle, Canary and Batwoman found their crate also contained one of Huntress' crossbows, a sword, and a climbing harness with some rope. Catwoman, Shiva, Batgirl and The Question discovered a wooden shield, a power inhibitor collar, and chains.

Misfit had ran through the forest for what seemed like days in just that one night, and now she found herself stumbling and falling. Her tired legs could carry her no further and there was no signs of the others so she slumped down against a tree. She found herself shivering in the cold. She'd narrowly escaped Killer Shark's clutches but part of her wished she hadn't. She may have been a slave but at least she wouldn't have been alone.

Killer Shark hadn't allowed his queens admittance to his chambers until they'd stripped to their underwear: just knickers and bras. Now the three of them were stood loyally in front of him, awaiting his lust. He kissed each of them in turn without a word. A simple hand gesture they'd all seen over the last few days sent them to their hands and knees. Harley eagerly wiggled her butt in the air.

Killer Shark took up position behind the three of them. Harley's skin was pale but well complimented by her red and black underwear. Ivy's underwear was a slightly darker green than her luscious lime skin. Helena Bertinelli had black underwear and her skin was beautifully tanned. Lustfully, Killer Shark spanked Huntress with one hand. Then again. His other hand joined in the rhythm on Ivy's ass. Harley, who had the good fortune to be in the middle of the three, received the tongue rather than the palm. She giggled as he licked her butt through her knickers while the other two shrieked out with each harsh slap.

Misfit could feel her eyes drooping in the darkness but she dare not sleep, not when she was on her own. She was cold tired and lost but she couldn't stop. Slowly, reluctantly, she forced herself back to her feet and traipsed through the wooded wasteland, hoping she'd find Oracle and Black Canary before long.

Catwoman and her team had no intention to sleep that night despite Killer Shark's suggestion. His providing of sleeping bags did nothing to encourage them further. Instead they kept moving, until they found a break in the forest. A large open area of green grass, illuminated in the moonlight. On that green grass were thatch hutches, fastened from straw. It didn't take long to decide that it was the ideal place to stay until it was light. Batgirl had just got a fire started for warmth and light when Catwoman re-appeared from the darkness with a shivering ginger youngster, clinging to her. Misfit.

The spanking stopped, leaving both of Ivy and Huntress' asses red and stinging and Harley's knickers soaked and sticky with Killer Shark's saliva. Huntress was left alone as Killer Shark pressed himself over the Gotham criminals' backs. He unclipped their bras with one hand and let them fall to the ground then snaked his arms around their waist, gripping a breast of each of them. He rubbed and tugged and pinched and pulled and squeezed to find what noise they made pleased him the most. For Harley it was the high pitched wail as he squeezed her tit tightly whereas for Ivy it was the passionate shriek she released when he pinched her nipple. He grinned his toothy grin.

Misfit sat by the fire, warming up, pressed against Catwoman. Selina had draped her arm over the little girl protectively and had absent-mindedly let her other hand rest on the heroine's leg. Neither of them noticed or commented on this. There was silence around the fire but Misfit could feel each of them glancing over her occasionally, trying to be subtle about it. It was subtle enough she managed to convince herself she was imagining it.

Not before too long, they retired to the huts they'd found. There were only three. Batgirl shared with Shiva and Misfit shared with Catwoman. Something had changed with Misfit since they'd last seen her. She was more... attractive. It was impossible for any of them to look at her without feeling a twange of lust. Catwoman, the least disciplined of them, was the one who chose to act on this lust.

Killer Shark left Harley and Ivy to play with each other for the mean time and returned his attention to Huntress. She was still on her hands and knees waiting for him. Grinning, he grabbed her ankles and dragged her across the floor to his bed and flung her onto it. She shrieked in delight. He pounced onto her. He himself had stripped to his underwear before their arrival, but now he discarded his boxers as well. His hard cock stood upright. With a chuckle of anticipation he yanked off her bra and tore apart her knickers.

Roughly, he rolled her onto her back to face him. He forced her legs apart and pushed two fingers into her exposed vagina. The beautiful Huntress moaned out as he fingered her intensely, pumping back and forth. He spread his fingers open and closed like a pair of scissors, just to play with her, pushing at her walls. "Are you ready to get fucked like a goddess?" he whispered. She nodded and he pulled out his fingers. Then he slammed his penis into her pussy. She whimpered with each thrust he made.

"You're beautiful," Selina purred suddenly. Misfit looked up confused. "Sorry?" she asked. "Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful? They should. You are." Misfit nodded, not really following what Catwoman was talking about. "A young girl like you deserves to be treasured, protected, loved. Charlotte, I can protect you. If you let me..."

When Catwoman had told Misfit to get into the bed, she had assumed that was the feline's way of saying she could have the bed, as there was only one. But now Catwoman was climbing onto the bed too, on top of Charlotte. "Let me protect you Charlotte," she whispered, stroking the youngster's cheek, "Let me look after you. Be mine."

Misfit found her heartbeat was racing. Her head was spinning. "Will you let me?" Catwoman repeated. Charlotte nodded. Perhaps it was the island that made her do it, perhaps it was the fear of being alone again, perhaps she wanted to be protected, or perhaps a part of her had always wanted to belong to someone...

Misfit felt the chains before she saw them. Catwoman was tying her down to the bed, binding her arms and legs, restricting her movement. "Comfortable?" she purred. Charlotte grinned: "Yes Catwoman." "Please," Selina smirked, "Call me mistress..."

"How do you go for so long?" Huntress gasped between her master's thrusts. "Let's just say the queen serum isn't the only serum I inherited from my grandfather..." Killer Shark smirked as he brought her fourth orgasm. He was tiring of the black-haired vigilante now. He wanted one of the others. "Harley!" he cried, "Take this one off my hands and send me the plant queen." With a grin and a laugh Harley dragged Huntress onto the floor for a grope and a dry hump, while Ivy eagerly climbed over to her master.

Ivy lay on her front as her master straddled her waist and slowly massaged her vast expanse of green-tinted back and spine. He left her knickers on but let his hands slip around to rub her crotch. "Tell me Miss Ivy," he grinned as she moaned at his rubbing. "How do you feel about roleplaying?"

Charlie was moaning uncontrollably as Selina's sly hands ran over her body. She rubbed at her legs and her forearms and traced lines over her stomach as well as placing kisses up and down the redhead's neck. "So young," Catwoman whispered, easing down Misfit's skirt. "So tender," Selina purred, running her hands up Charlotte's inner thighs. "So tasty," the mistress finished, planting a kiss on Charlotte's lips. "I think you're ready for the whip..."

Killer Shark lay on his back breathing heavily as he watched Doctor Poison Ivy leant against the wall breathing hard as nurse Harley Quinn licked her vagina and was herself spanked by police officer Huntress. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep, wondering whether they'd still be going when he woke up, and content in the knowledge that tomorrow would bring him a new pet.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes: ****Sorry if Killer Shark isn't floating everyone's boats but then it was never my intention to make him a likeable fellow. He's a sick bastard but a key part of the story. I have a few ideas you might prefer though which I will mention to CMRosa as we plot the next chapter. Anyway, there's not that much of him in this chapter anyway. I hope you enjoy and sorry for the slow updates.**

"Kate's gone to scout ahead, try and find somewhere where Killer Shark can't locate us," Oracle told Black Canary. "Batwoman," Canary corrected her, "Remember we agreed to use codenames in case he's listening." Oracle scowled. "What difference does it make?" she protested, "he's already won anyway."

Dinah put her hand on her friend's shoulder. "Don't talk like that," she warned but she could already see tears starting to form at the edge of Barbara's eyes. "It's my fault we're in this, I led the team here." The thought that Canary and Oracle were being saved for last rushed through Dinah's mind but she didn't say it, she thought it best particularly with Barbara like this, to keep that fact to herself.

Black Canary got down on her knees in front of Barbara so their eyes were level and hugged the redhead tightly. "This isn't your fault. It's his. He's a monster and we're going to stop him. We always do." Even as she said it though she could feel a pang of desperation inside her. She'd known since they first landed on the island that there was something different about this mission. It wasn't going to be the usual happily ever after. She could see Barbara needed something more to hold her together right now so Dinah did what came naturally to her, and she pressed her lips to her friend's, kissing her passionately.

At the other camp, the group had made the decision to remain at the hutches. It was an ideal location and as safe as anywhere else was on the island. Shiva and Batgirl were hunting and the Question remained in her hut, isolating herself rather than face the morning. This left Catwoman and Misfit who, knowing they were alone, were at play on the ground outside.

They rolled on the grass until Catwoman had Misfit pinned to the ground. Selina forcefully yanked away Charlotte's skirt and rolled away her shirt. Misfit's hands pulled on the zip of Catwoman's smooth black costume and her hands slipped inside, gripping the feline's large breasts tightly.

Selina moaned out, allowing the young redhead to grope her. Catwoman even helped the youngster to strip her further, tearing the black costume away down to her hips. Misfit's nimble fingers broke away Selina's bra, exposing her huge boobs. Her thumbs flicked over the nipples. Then Catwoman pinned Charlie's arms down again and set her tongue out exploring. Catwoman's wet controlling tongue dragged down Charlie's helpless cheek and over neck. With an animal's passion, she tore off Charlotte's bra with her teeth and lapped her tongue over her modest boobs.

Catwoman's grip on her wrists loosened and Misfit flung her arms up around Selina's shoulders, gasping as the almost-reformed criminal's fingers dipped beneath the rookie hero's knickers. The slippery black latex of her gloves rubbed against Charlotte's vulnerable vagina.

As Misfit's pussy grew wetter she was suddenly lifted off the ground by Catwoman and pressed up against a nearby tree. Charlotte hugged the tree for support as Selina's confident hand pressed on her back, fingers gently rubbing against the segments of her spine. The other hand whipped against Charlotte's ass, harshly spanking her.

Misfit cried out at the harsh beating and Catwoman licked her lips with lust as she slapped Misfit's round ass over and over. Then Catwoman began to pleasure herself on Charlotte's shapely rear. Rubbing her own crotch up and down against Charlie's butt while her hands took a long tour of her body, both women moaned out.

"Looks like your pheromones really do the trick Ivy," Killer Frost laughed from behind them as she stepped forwards, Poison Ivy and Lady Blackhawk on either side of her. Misfit gasped but Catwoman, with the speed of a tigress, pulled her costume back on properly, zipping up the front, and pounced at the queens.

Misfit was in a far greater state of undress and didn't have Catwoman's speed but she didn't need it because Catwoman was in a rage and determined to protect her lover. Misfit turned bright red in the face as Ivy winked at her, and teleported away into the house she shared with Catwoman, taking her clothes with her.

Catwoman's sharp claws tore down Lady Blackhawk's cheek leaving three scars on the soft flesh. Poison Ivy went to retaliate on Zinda's behalf but was knocked away by the sudden intervention of the Question. Renee Montoya slammed the wooden shield Killer Shark had left them into Poison Ivy's face knocking one of her teeth out and sending her sprawling to the ground.

"A shield," Killer Frost laughed, "Made of wood?" She raised her hands at the Question. "You're joking surely," and ice shot forwards engulfing the shield and shattering it into pieces. The Question was scowling though no-one could tell. The faceless vigilante swung herself forwards but Lady Blackhawk's fist hit her in the face, knocking her unconscious. Catwoman lunged forwards but was shot backwards by another blow of ice from Killer Frost.

"This one will do," Zinda barked and Killer Frost nodded, using an icy barrage to cover their withdrawal as she and Lady Blackhawk carried the unconscious Question away with them. Catwoman pushed herself to her feet just as Misfit re-emerged from the hut. Terror filled the young girl's eyes: "They got the Question..." she whispered and Catwoman pulled her into a hug. "It's alright Charlotte," She said quietly, "We got something of theirs too," and her eyes glanced down at the unconscious Poison Ivy...

Killer Shark was filled with anger when his queens returned, a villain down, and one damaged by the cat's claw. He ran his hand down Zinda's scars and looked at her with sympathy. "For what it's worth, I still find you beautiful... you always were my favourite." He patted his favourite queen on the back and sent her away, taking the Question with her for her injection. Then he turned to Killer Frost.

"On your knees," he said coldly and she did as she was told. She was still as he ran his hand up and down her back then stroked her ice-cold cheek. "I guess I should have expected that Catwoman's team would put up more of a fight than Oracle's," he whispered. "They made it clear from the schism that they were prepared to do more. I must be ready to go down to their level in case things go wrong. I've never killed anyone before..."

He took a gun and pressed to Killer Frost's forehead. "I'm going to miss that cold ass," he muttered, "But I bet the Question's will be just as good." Killer Frost's finally moved, looking up at her king, part of her angry at his betrayal, part of her thankful that he was ending this for her, but most of her... most of her was still fuelled the queen serum and was happy to be of service. Even if the service was death. The gunshot echoed throughout the whole palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes: ****It's been about a month since I last updated, I'm sorry it's been so long but I've been busy. There will hopefully be some updates for my other stories as well coming soon but I thought I'd start with this one as I'd kept CMRosa waiting for a while now. I hope you enjoy :)**

Oracle watched with renewed hope in her eyes as a bright light sparked the air. Black Canary's hand was on Barbara's shoulder protectively. Batwoman stood to her left, her arms crossed and her expression impossible to read. The island was too remote for the flare to be seen by anyone, but Oracle had friends with vision more enhanced than the average human.

Supergirl's eyes narrowed as she spotted the fiery call for help. Superboy was in another dimension with the teen titans and Superman was doing some solar observation for STAR Labs in another galaxy so it was only her that could see it. Rather than call for back-up, or even let anyone know where she was going, Kara chose to act on impulse and instinct, flying straight for the island.

Killer Shark moaned out as Harley Quinn's soft lips ran up and down his hard shaft. His hands weaved into Harley's blond hair, gripping her pigtails and yanking her head up off his cock to look up at him. He lightly tapped his dick against her cheek. "Tell me Harley," he whispered, "Did Mr J taste this good?" She said nothing but didn't resist as he yanked her head from side to side to indicate a no. Then he shoved her back down onto his penis.

Lady Blackhawk coughed to announce her presence. Killer Shark didn't stop his blowjob but did turn his head to face his favourite queen. "She's ready," Zinda said gesturing to the Question, who stood bolt upright next to her, wearing just her knickers. "Hmm..." Killer Shark grinned, pushing Harley away. "I know you've always liked women, haven't you.' The Question nodded silently. The back of Killer Shark's hand smacked into her cheek. "Speak up!" he snapped. "Yes," Montoya stated, without emotion. "You're a cold bitch," Killer Shark laughed, "you'll replace Killer Frost just fine. But first..."

Killer Shark snapped his fingers and Zinda and Harley grabbed The Question's arms. With the serum flowing through her blood, the Question made no effort to resist. "The Cheetah needs a new toy to play with," Killer Shark said casually. He smirked and brought up a camera feed on the screen.

The Question was tossed into what seemed to be a pit. The Cheetah crawled out of the darkness, wearing tight black leather with an enthusiastic smile on her face. "Meow," Cheetah murmured.

Killer Shark watched as the Cheetah pinned the Question to the ground and dragged her sharp claws over the heroine's breasts, licking at her cheeks as she did so. Cheetah's hips were already pounding against the Questions, and Renee felt one of the villainess' hands slip into her underwear and scrape against her vagina. Killer Shark felt his erection grow and snapped his fingers. Lady Blackhawk stepped forwards and sat on his lap, rubbing her ass against his hard cock. Both moaned out. Then the screen of the Question and Cheetah disappeared and was replaced by a warning sign showing an incoming object.

Closer analysis identified Supergirl to Killer Shark. Lady Blackhawk continued to rub her tight ass against him. Killer Shark felt his heartbeat racing, and not just from Zinda's rear. "This can't be happening," he muttered. A videofeed opened with the Dark Side Club. Their representative smiled when he saw Killer Shark. "Enjoying yourself?" he asked, admittedly a little jealous of what Lady Blackhawk was doing to him. "Supergirl is here!" Killer Shark shouted.

"Calm yourself," the other man chuckled. She won't be a problem. "The island has a kryptonite heart in case of this. Now that she's there, she's powerless and as stranded as the others." "And what of Superman?" Killer Shark demanded. "He's away for months, and by the time he returns, Supergirl will be another of your queens, and a weapon for your defence." Killer Shark's heartbeat was slowing but he still felt nervous. "Don't lose your nerve now," the representative said with a toothy grin, although Killer Shark could tell that it was a threat. His fears of Superman's vengeance weren't going to just go away, but the chance to seduce, fuck and control Supergirl... "I can handle it," Killer Shark said finally, turning off the screen. Then he returned his attention to Lady Blackhawk - he was going to make his queen moan so loud the whole island would hear...

Supergirl crashed to the ground in the jungle, her body dragging through the mud until she ground to a halt. She groaned out as she forced herself to her feet, brushing mud off herself. "What the hell..." she muttered. "I knew you'd fly in here headstrong and unprepared," a familiar voice judged her from behind. Supergirl tossed her hair back out of her eyes and turned to face the voice. "You always do," Robin the boy wonder smirked. The red and black costume registered in Supergirl's mind immediately and she smiled. "Tim!" she laughed then quickly put her hands over her mouth realising she'd used his real name. "It's alright," he grinned, "there's no one else listening." Kara lunged forwards to hug Robin; she knew he hated it but she was really glad to see him. To her surprise she seemed to fall right through him as if he wasn't there. He chuckled and started to run off. "Where are you going?" she called after him. "Come and see," he called back as he disappeared into the cave she'd landed by.

Killer Shark left Lady Blackhawk naked on the floor, coated in sweat and her ass red from spanking as he brought up the feed of Cheetah and the Question again. His eyes widened as he found Cheetah pinned to the ground, purring desperately and crying out as the Question spanked, rubbed and grinded against her. "Oh yeah..." he muttered.


	7. Chapter 7

Batwoman was silent as she scouted the area alone. She knew it was dangerous to go out alone, but she wasn't prepared to put up with anyone else right now. Then she found the one person she actually wanted to see. The Question lay on the ground. Batwoman rushed over and rolled Montoya onto her back, shaking her to wake her up. The Question stirred. "Kate?" She whispered. "It's me babe," Batwoman replied with a smile of relief. "They almost got me," Renee said, her hand going to Kate's cheek, "But I got away."

They kissed, and Batwoman felt Renee getting more frisky than usual. She didn't mind. Montoya's hands ran over the black leather of Kate's costume, groping her breasts and squeezing her ass. Kate returned the favour. Then she felt a needle pierce into the side of her neck. "What are you...?" her eyes blurred and she fell back. Montoya straddled her waist, and even with the faceless mask, Kate could tell she was grinning. "You belong to Killer Shark now..." Montoya whispered.

Ivy was chained to a tree and wore the power-inhibitor collar. Batgirl and Lady Shiva were interrogating her with little success. She just kept pointing out that while they could tell themselves they were the interrogators because they were the most trained in that art, it was really so that Catwoman and Misfit could go and have wild monkey sex.

As Ivy predicted, Catwoman and Misfit were in the a secluded patch of trees, completely naked, going at it without restraint. Selina was stroking her paws over the young redhead with delight and Charlotte was making whatever noise Catwoman wanted her to.

Once regrouped back at the camp, the four of them were deciding what to do with Poison Ivy now that it was apparent she would not tell them anything. "We chose this team because we would be prepared to do what is necessary," Catwoman argued. "I agree, it would be kinder to kill the woman than let her endure more time in Killer Shark's control," Shiva added. "But we can't kill her, we're heroes!" Misfit argued. Both Catwoman and Shiva looked at her sceptically. "We should find Oracle," Batgirl said. The other three were silent, this was the first time they had heard Batgirl speak.

Cassandra spoke slowly, as if each word was an effort to find and pronounce. "She might be able to use Ivy to counteract the Queen serum." It was agreed that this was their best bet and the team set out in search of Oracle's team.

Supergirl followed Robin into the cave, looking around. The cave was dark but she didn't have any trouble finding her way through it, guided by flashes of red from Robin's costume as he speedily darted round corners. She couldn't keep up. "You shouldn't have just rushed in," she heard a familiar voice say, and turned to face Superman, stood with his arms crossed. "You're in space..." she muttered, refusing to believe it was him. Superman faded away and Kara realised that it was just a vision. "I never trusted you but I always thought you were at least semi-competent," Batman's voice growled down the back of her neck. Then he was gone too. "Such brashness is unbecoming of an Amazon," Wonder Woman scolded in her brief appearance too. "Keep up!" Robin's voice called to her and Supergirl gulped, rushing off after the Boy Wonder. She was eager to catch up with him even though she knew now, that he wasn't real. The cave was haunting her, but it might still lead her to a way out. Or at least, to somewhere...


	8. Chapter 8

Catwoman, Misfit, Batgirl and Shiva traipsed through the woods, searching for their teammates. They'd seen the flair they'd sent off before and were headed in that direction. Poison Ivy was dragged with them, gagged and chained. They caught sight of movement. "Circle formation," Catwoman ordered and they went back to back, with Ivy in the middle between them. "It came from that cave," Misfit whispered. "Identify yourself," Shiva called out. In seconds a familiar blonde figure rushed out to greet them. Black Canary.

"Oh thank God you're alright, we thought we must have lost you!" she exclaimed. "How many of you are left?" Catwoman asked. "Just us," Barbara called out and they all turned towards the tree. She stepped out, in her old Batgirl costume, walking. "How?" Cassandra Cain asked. Barbara smiled.

_Barbara sat in her wheelchair, her hand clasped in Dinah's. "If you had this serum all along why are you only just using it?" Canary asked."Because Dinah," Barbara said weakly, "It's not permanent. It gives me 72 hours to walk, 96 at best. I'd hoped that if I staved off it, I could find a way to improve it and at least get an extension. Once I use the serum, I can never use it again, my body will react and fight it off. She pressed the syringe into her thigh, "In a couple of minutes I will able to walk again," she told Canary, "And I came prepared," she added, revealing the secret compartment of her wheelchair, with her old costume inside._

The Birds sat in the cave, gathered around a roaring flame. Misfit felt uncomfortable as the others talked, Ivy's potion was still having its effect. Shiva and Cassandra had been disciplined enough to resist, but Barbara and Dinah didn't even know it was happening to them. They kept glancing over at Charlotte, impenetrable glances of desire. Catwoman's hand was on Charlotte's thigh, rubbing softly while the group talked. She would squeeze tightly whenever anyone said something she didn't like. Whenever she did, her nails would dig into Charlotte's flesh and all Misfit could do was bite her lip to keep quiet.

"I can't cure her," Barbara told them. Selina squeezed. "I don't have the equipment to synthesise a cure here." Tighter. "But if we can defeat Killer Shark and find a way off the island I'm confident I will be able to make a cure with my equipment." Selina released her vice-lock grip momentarily. "Then we take the fight to Killer Shark," Shiva declared. "Shiva's right," Dinah said slowly, "you don't have time to waste before you need the chair again," she said quietly to Barbara. Babs nodded. "This ends tonight then," she declared.

"Well, we'll see about that Oracle, or rather Batgirl..." Killer Shark's voice echoed across the island, and Catwoman's grip on Misfit's thigh clamped tighter than ever before. Charlotte couldn't stop a gasp and a sharp cry of pain escaping but Selina ignored her. Shiva and Cassandra forced themselves to ignore her too. Dinah's eyes drifted over towards her and Misfit swallowed. Barbara's eyes were drawn to something else. "Hey there neighbours," Harley Quinn grinned, "You have a friend of ours, so we're going to take some of yours." The team turned to look in shock at the assembled queens, stood on the hill opposite them, weapons drawn, Lady Blackhawk and Huntress at the helm...

Supergirl stumbled on a rock and fell to her knees in the cave. "Keep up!" Robin's voice called back to her again and she cursed him under her breath. She took a moment to catch her breath, then a different voice spoke: "Get up." She looked up and found a sword pointed at her chin. Deathstroke the Terminator. She spat on his sword. His expression was unreadable due to his mask but she got a pretty good idea of his reaction when he kicked his foot up, crashing it into her chin and knock her backwards. His hand gripped her blonde hair and forced her up to his feet, then he smashed her backwards into the cavern-wall. His sword plunged into her shoulder

That wasn't right. The sword shouldn't have been able to pierce her skin, should it? Unless it was laced with kryptonite. Her shoulder was throbbing and her vision getting blurry, she raised a hand to her shoulder, it came back red and bloodied. She felt a surge of anger pulse through her and she lunged forwards, both fists connecting with Deathstroke's chest. He grunted and took a step back. A green hand smacked into Kara's ass. "What the..?" she demanded spinning around. Hal Jordan grinned at her.

"That looks nasty," he pointed at her shoulder. Green bandages wrapped themselves around her wound, sealing it off. "Thanks," she said. Hal grinned. "Always happy to lend a hand," he told her as another green hand slapped her ass. "Knock that off," she snapped. The hand spanked her again, and now chains started to form around her. Kara found herself in stocks like at a castle. The hand lifted her skirt and rubbed her butt softly through her tight white underwear. Then another hand appeared, this one of her chest, gripping her left breast tightly. Then another hand on her right breast, pinching the nipple. The fourth hand stroked the back of her neck lovingly. The final hand dipped under the skirt and rubbed against her entrance. Kara couldn't help herself from moaning.

"You like that baby?" Hal grinned, leaning down so his head was level with hers. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her. When she started to return the kiss, the green hands faded so it was just him. He cupped her cheeks with his own hands, a smirk on his face. Then she felt a hand smack into her rear again, but it wasn't a lantern construct. Deathstroke's laugh echoed. She started to struggle but Hal held her to the kiss and she was still trapped in his damned construct as Deathstroke spanked her viciously and ferociously.

She called out as they stopped playing with her and even the construct faded. In its place came chains on her limbs around her neck. They weren't glowing green anymore, they seemed real as she was held still and trapped. "Let's see those breasts of steel," Hal grinned and Deathstroke rolled up her top, and unlatched her bra. Her modest rack was exposed as a grinning, laughing figure stepped out from the shadows, in a purple suit and hat. "Why so serious?" The Joker asked, raising a gun to her. BANG! A bullet crashed into her chest. BANG! Another. Deathstroke and Green Lantern had strong firm grips on her as well as the chains, resisting her attempts to struggle. Whenever she tried to fight back, they'd smack her, Hal on her ass, Slade on her head. BANG! Another bullet bounced off her skin. Joker took another step towards her and trailed the cold steel of his weapon against her naked vulnerable flesh. "Are you bulletproof everywhere?" he asked with a smirk, and she felt him jam the weapon under her skirt, aimed straight at her entrance. "Is there no way to make you scream?" he whispered. She couldn't take this, she cried out for help desperately, hoping someone, anyone would hear. "Robin!" she screamed out.

The boy wonder, clad in his red costume, dropped from the sky, landing crouched in front of her. His landing spread a small cloud of dust and when it cleared everything else was gone. Joker, Deathstroke, Green Lantern and the chains, were all gone. Even the wound in her shoulder was gone. Her bra and top were back on her like they had been. Robin took her hand, "What's the matter?" he asked and she swallowed. "...nothing," she said after a deep breath. Robin raised an eyebrow but didn't press it any further. She knew he wasn't real, she couldn't trust him, was he? could she? "Come on, you need to stay close," he told her, running off again, but this time he kept hold of her hand and so she was dragged along at his pace, kept close. She heard the Joker's voice in her ear, but it was gone as soon as it had appeared: "Next time, we'll use a gag..."

Killer Shark lay on his back, hands behind his head as he watched on the view-screen, his glorious army of queens descending on the remaining the birds. That truly was his whole force there, except for the two on the bed with him now. Batwoman's head was diligently bobbing up and down on his erect cock, sucking him powerfully. The Question stood naked at the foot of the bed, even removed of her precious mask, revealing the beautiful face of Renee Montoya. She was awaiting instructions. Perhaps there was still a remnant of her old self there though, because Killer Shark noticed her eyes were drawn to Batwoman rather than him.

He felt himself ejaculate into Batwoman's throat and she gulped it down. He moaned out. Then he clicked his fingers at the Question, "Help her out of her costume..." The Question was eager to please her king, and perhaps eager for another reason. She practically leapt onto Batwoman and tore at her costume, the two women stripping her down to her underwear in moments. It was Montoya who shoved off Batwoman's mask, revealing the pale-skinned redhead beneath it. Killer Shark watched eagerly as Batwoman's bra and knickers were discarded also.

"You're both such strong women," he commented, "I wonder... which one of you is dominant?" He grinned as the two women turned on each other. Renee pinned Kate down, devouring the redhead with her lips, but Kate spun her onto her back and pushed her fingers into the Question's vagina, fingering her roughly. Montoya shuddered and moaned until she managed to get a grasp on Kate's red hair and yanked her off. Now the Question pinned her down and groped Batwoman. Kate got her arms free though and spanked Montoya harshly until the sharp blows degraded her to a moaning mess. Batwoman pressed her advantage, rolling on top and groping her lover more forcefully, grinding her hips into Renee's as well.

Killer Shark watched in awe as the two fought for control on the bed. Of all his queens, he'd found the Question to be the most dominating in the bedroom with the others, but it appeared Batwoman was going to give her a run for her money. Renee's legs were wrapping around Kate's hips while Batwoman roughly rubbed her thighs. Batwoman was grinding down roughly on Montoya, but the Question, anxious not be subdued was thrusting her hips sharply upwards in retaliation. Both were moaning loudly. Killer Shark turned his eyes towards the screen again as watched as the Birds were driven apart at the cave. Catwoman and Misfit withdrew into the woods together, fleeing from the overwhelming force. Shiva and Batgirl were driven backwards into the cave by Huntress, Cheetah, Harley, and Cheshire. Barbara had been knocked unconscious but was being left alone. Black Canary found herself pursued by Lady Blackhawk and Gypsy.

Killer Shark watched with glee as Batgirl and Shiva fought back to back against the four queens. They put up a good fight but even their martial arts skills were unable to hold out for long in the tired state they were in. "Watch your left foot," Shiva said to Cassandra, "You're getting sloppy with technique." Batgirl ignored her, crashing her left foot into Harley's mouth, leaving the clown's lips bloodied. Harley scowled but was denied her revenge when Cheshire's palm crashed into the back of Batgirl's head knocking her unconscious. "No!" Shiva cried out, and in that moment of distraction, Cheetah's claws tore down her back and forced her to her knees. A knee to the jaw from Huntress ended the threat from Shiva also.

Black Canary had held her own against Gypsy, and beaten the out-of-her-mind heroine, but now Lady Blackhawk was coming down on her, and she was tired. Canary stumbled and fell to the ground, Zinda followed her, pinning her down. Killer Shark watched with interest as his favourite queen proceeded to run her soft hands up Canary's fishnet stockings. "Don't worry Dinah," she whispered, "When you become a queen, we'll let you keep these." Dinah breathed out helplessly as Zinda caressed her thighs and planted kisses down her neck. "We're going to have so much fun," Lady Blackhawk told her as she kissed Dinah softly on the lips and her fingers rested against her crotch. Canary gasped out as Zinda pressed down on her vagina. "So. Much. Fun." She rolled Black Canary onto her front and spanked her sharply. The spanking continued get harder and harder each time as Zinda's grin grew wider and wider. "Say it!" she demanded. Canary bit her lip and was spanked so hard she screamed. "So much fun," she gasped out. "Good girl," Zinda whispered stroking her captive's blonde hair playfully, "your time will come," Then she slammed her fist into the back of Canary's head and left her unconscious on the ground. She spoke into the communicator her king had given her. "All units, targets are Catwoman and Misfit. Fan out and find them!"

Killer Shark grinned, everything was going so well. He looked over at Batwoman and the Question still clawing at each other desperately. Shiva and Batgirl were on their way now, he wondered how they'd fair in this champion. He felt his arousal growing at the thought.


End file.
